


Если ты не знаешь, как делать правильно — делай всё через жопу (и надейся, что оно само образуется)

by Krezh12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mooseley are dog lovers, Thank you Couyfish & Threshie for that, classic destiel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Если тебе кажется, что в твоём офисе кто-то начал за тобой следить, сломай систему и начни следить за ним в ответ, но сильнее
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Если ты не знаешь, как делать правильно — делай всё через жопу (и надейся, что оно само образуется)

Было не смешно. И шутки Дина были какие-то дурацкие, и то, что Сэма могли уволить за то, что он постоянно отпрашивается на обед в одно и то же время и задерживается каждый раз на семь минут. Даже не на полтора часа или до следующего утра (привет, Дин, потому что это Дин уходил на обед, потому что сам решал, что его рабочий день на этом закончен. И обычно он решал это, когда от его начала проходило двадцать минут). И даже не на пять часов (привет, Кас, но Каса не осуждал ни Сэм, ни кто-то ещё в офисе, потому что Кас был добрым и невинным, как ребенок, и угощал всех едой — и не только людей, потому что его знали все местные животные. ну и вообще-то Кас пропадал банально потому что мог заблудиться в четырех стенах).

— Твои шутки не смешные, — сказал Сэм Дину, просто чтобы внести ясность. Наверное, в мире существовал закон, который гласил: если у тебя есть старшая сестра или брат, они будут шутить над тобой, пока ты не умрешь. — Я ушел, — добавил он, хватая со стола многоразовую кружку для кофе, потому что вообще-то у него единственного был здесь мозг и он берёг окружающую среду.

— Что и требовалось доказать. Удачи на свидании, Сэмми, — довольно заржал Дин, вытянув губы для воображаемого поцелуя. — Если тебе конечно хватит для этого твоих… Законных тридцати двух минут.

Сэм _не_ ходил на свидания. Не ходил. Сэм ходил на обед.

Ну и что, что он ходил на обед, чтобы посмотреть на другого сотрудника? Ну и что. Все так делают.

Это даже не он первый начал.

— Ты первый начал, — сказал ему Дин в тот вечер. Вау, иногда Дин тоже умел работать. — Почему ты можешь говорить всем, что я с кем-то встречаюсь, а я нет?

— Может быть, потому что ты приходишь сюда только когда Кас приходит, нет? Может быть, потому что ты прямо сейчас задержался впервые за месяц, потому что ждешь, чтобы пойти с ним домой? Может быть, потому что ты смотришь на него и пялишься как идиот?

— Дин, я закончил, — перебил их Кас, а ведь Сэм еще долго мог перечислять очевидные вещи. За десять лет незаметных (для них двоих) ухаживаний Каса и Дина друг за другом он стал мастером в замечании _очевидных_ вещей.

— Сэмми, братишка, — вполголоса очень вкрадчиво сказал Дин, наклонившись Сэму к плечу. — Не надо завидовать тому, что у меня появился свой лучший друг.

— Друзья так не делают! — громким шепотом сказал ему Сэм, но было поздно. Дин его уже не слушал, потому что с открытым ртом пялился на Каса. Как идиот.

Не Сэм первый начал. _Он_ начал. _Кто-то_. Боже, Сэм даже до сих пор не знал его имени.

Он занял диван Сэма во время перерыва. Сэм не стал спорить и сел напротив. На следующий день повторилось всё то же самое. И на следующий.

Сэм промял диван — не тот, а чужой, не свой любимый диван. Вообще с противоположного бока. И всё это — ради того человека. Который даже не обращал на него внимания. Потому что каждый день приходил и… Смотрел в телефон.

— Слушай, а тебе не кажется это подозрительным? — спросил Дин. Откуда он вообще знал, что творится в офисе, если был там только для того, чтобы смотреть на Каса? Слухи распространялись с чудовищной скоростью.

— Не кажется, — буркнул Сэм. — Может быть, он смотрит фильмы.

— Какие, для взрослых? — ухмыльнулся Дин. — Тогда он не такой странный, как всем казалось.

— Нет, Дин. Смотреть порно на работе — странно, — возразил Сэм. Кажется, у него начиналась мигрень. И у неё было странно знакомое лицо — точь в точь как у Дина.

— Может быть, он просто смотрит ролики, — предложил Кас, появившийся за их спинами и предлагая им в шесть утра свежий кофе не из автомата, а из кондитерской, пахнущей счастливой жизнью, розовой глазурью на пончиках и чистой арабикой, как настоящий ангел господень. Уже буквально все знали, что Кас — точно с другой планеты. — С котиками.

— Я люблю собак, а не кошек, — жалобно и невпопад сказал Сэм, уронив на руки голову. Дин ничего не сказал. Потому что _опять_ смотрел на Каса влюбленными глазами, забыв про пустую кружку, которая была у него в руке.

Вообще-то, это имело смысл. Многие так расслаблялись. Смотрели что-то. Снимали что-то. Сегодня ночью Сэму приснилось, как этот мужчина… Сэм не помнил, что он вообще делал у него во сне. Из этого можно было сделать два вывода: первый — у Сэма с расслаблением всё очень плохо.

Второй вывод он делать не хотел, потому что он был про незнакомца, который преследовал его на обеде, и про нездоровую одержимость некоторыми сотрудниками. Ну и что такого, что Сэм начал преследовать его в ответ?

Если так будет продолжаться, он сойдёт с ума. Прошел уже почти месяц, и пришла пора всё менять. Сэм набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. И сел на тот же самый диван, на котором сидел тот мужчина. Но с другой половины.

— Я не знаю, вы точно два фрика. Хочешь сказать, что вы просто месяц сидите друг напротив друга и всё? — подозрительно спросил Дин, сделав такое лицо, что Сэм стал как-то странно себя чувствовать. — Он вообще издаёт хоть какие-то звуки?

Сэм на секунду задумался. Из-за того, что теперь почти все его обеды были посвящены изучению незнакомца, он знал его тело лучше, чем своё. Он каждый день менял галстук. От него приятно пахло. У него были недлинные, но сильные пальцы. У него была классная шестидневная борода. А ещё, когда его телефон издавал одну и ту же мелодию, он прикусывал нижнюю губу от радости.

Господи, как же Сэм крупно попал.

Стоп…

— Слушай, — предположил Дин откуда-то сверху. Сэм слышал его голос как будто из куска ваты. — Может быть, он и не в телефоне сидит вообще? Может, он из тех, кто снимает людей на камеру?

Сэм вспомнил его улыбку. Ну, тогда, когда его телефон издавал этот звук. Когда он сидел _напротив_ Сэма на старом диване Сэма и смотрел в телефон.

Это был _точно_ звук щелчка камеры.

Это было даже хуже, чем лучше. Точнее, лучше, чем совсем плохо. Точнее, Сэм не знал, как это — около месяца его снимал какой-то чувак, который по всем признакам ему самому тоже нравился.

Но они даже ни разу не разговаривали.

Сначала Сэм взбесился — он ведь знал, что так вообще-то никто не делает. Потом Сэм почувствовал, как у него потеплело внизу живота — ему льстило внимание, даже если со стороны это выглядело дико. С другой стороны, это выглядело дико чуть меньше, когда он вспоминал, что тот тоже смотрел на него в ответ, когда думал, что Сэм не видит, или искал глазами Сэма на совещании (из-за того, что Кас заметил это первее всех и с тех пор каждый раз об этом докладывал, Дин просто сходил с ума от ревности). Потом у него началась мигрень. Опять.

Потом прошло ещё два дня, и Сэм уже десять минут без перерыва сверлил взглядом носки этого неизвестного отнимателя чужих любимых диванов — носки всегда бросали вызов общественности и были ярко-красные или бордовые с принтом из черных шмелей или змей, и как настоящий сталкер Сэм знал это. И был впечатлён. Чужой телефон издавал звуки фоток и какую-то музыку.

— Привет, — сказал Сэм потом. Когда ему всё надоело.

— Ненавижу травяных покемонов. Здесь лучший покестоп во всём офисе, но тут всё равно мало собак, — сказал незнакомец и взглянул на Сэма, и у того в голове всё встало на свои места. — Я делал фотки со своим баддиком, чтобы поднялся уровень, почти месяц. Но я всё ещё не могу эволвить его до Мега.

— Мне нужно сделать один звонок, — сказал Сэм севшим от волнения голосом вместо того, чтобы закричать _«я и так распланировал нашу свадьбу, а теперь я ещё узнал, что ты любишь то же, что и я, и я хочу от тебя детей»_ на все девять этажей офиса. — Алло, Дин. Я скажу это первый раз в жизни, но ты был прав. Мы фрики, — произнёс Сэм в трубку, а потом открыл свой аккаунт и быстро сказал: — Меня зовут Сэм. Я знаю, что тебя зовут Кроули. У меня твой бадди. И это Мега шайни Хандум.

Его бадди, такой же, как у Кроули — огромный сильный доберман из самого ада — смотрел на них с экранов мобильных.

— Мега шайни Хандум, — завороженно прошептал Кроули. — Это же невозможно. Выходи за меня?

— Сначала четвертый уровень дружбы и рейд баттл, — засмеялся Сэм, но его подбородок уже задевал макушку Кроули, как будто они знали друг друга две тысячи лет и были недостающими кусочками паззла.

**Author's Note:**

> ХОНДУМ — ЭТО АДСКИЙ ПЁС И ПОКЕМОН КРОУЛИ, НЕ Я УСТАНАВЛИВАЮ ПРАВИЛА  
> (спасибо англофандому и самому лучшему хедканону в мире на то, что Сэм с Кроули собачники, и у Сэма краш на собаку Кроули — адскую гончую, которую зовут Джульетта, и от которой сам Кроули без ума)
> 
> Если очень кратко: Хондум — покемон тёмно-огненного типа, огромная собачелла, которая правда подходит Кроули и его демонической сущности  
> https://pokemon.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%83%D0%BC
> 
> Глоссарий для тех, кто никогда не играл в Покемон Го (для нормальных людей):  
> (*) бадди — ваш личный покемончик, которого вы сами выбрали и который будет везде сопровождать вас;  
> (*) его можно прокачивать (= эволвить) до мега уровня (очень долго и тяжело);  
> (*) покестоп — место на карте для ловли новых покемонов, игрок не выбирает, где ему находиться, его нельзя изменить;  
> (*) шайни покемон — покемон, который изредка выпадает в игре. некоторые шайни покемоны покупаются и продаются игроками за баснословные деньги  
> +  
> (*) да, нужно каждый день делать фото своего бадди, чтобы прокачивался ваш с ним уровень дружбы. фоткал ли кроули только хандума? или иногда сам как сталкер делал фотографии частей тела сэма с дивана напротив? мир никогда не узнает


End file.
